Jophiel
Jophiel was a Seosten. She is in charge of operations at Crossroads Academy. Biography Around 3,000 years ago, Jophiel was part of a group of Seosten operatives and infiltrators on Earth, portraying herself as the Olympian Goddess Aphrodite. New York Minutemen Jophiel waited for Charmiene to sit down next to her before she stated that she would be making her move against Flick Chambers soon. Charmiene told her that Chambers knew who she was, that Chambers had the Ring of Aku-Ite, and that she needed authorization to use the spell sealers. Jophiel turned to look at Charmiene and reminded her that spell sealers wouldn't help against the protection spell that had been put on Liesje Aken's heir. Charmiene straightened and told Jophiel that she needed them for Chambers, that she was aware Chambers had the same protection spell, but that she didn't plan to kill Chambers. Charmiene told Jophiel that she needed the spell sealers to block the other spells on Chambers to capture her, send her to Seosten space, and attempt to discover the cause of Chamber's immunity to Seosten possession while they waited for the spell to wear off. Jophiel asked Charmeine why she had come to her instead of Manakel and was told that Manakel had sent her to her because she controlled access to the spell sealers and so that he wouldn't be blamed if her plan failed. Jophiel told Charmiene that she had permission to use one spell sealer, reminded her that spell sealers didn't grow on trees, and told her that this was her last chance. Charmiene told Jophiel that she was aware, said that it wouldn't be a problem, and paused before she asked her why she came to watch a quaint children's play. Jophiel nodded to the children on stage, told Charmiene that one of the children was her host's descendant, that she needed to maintain illusions, and that it allowed her time to think and plan in privacy. A couple of minutes later, Jophiel left Elisabet's body, stood up, and remarked on how confident Charmiene had seemed. Elisabet told Jophiel that between Charmiene's arrogance and the fact that her failure would lead to her being punished, she would be more surprised if Charmiene hadn't projected confidence. Jophiel stared at Elisabet, took a seat next to her, apologized for the interruption, and said that she had promised that they could watch Daniela's play without distractions. Elisabet told her that it wasn't her fault as that sending Charmiene away without addressing her would raise suspicions before telling her that they didn't want that. Jophiel agreed, sat down and took Elisabet's hand. Rendezvous When the Crossroads Committee finished talking about what to do about the disappearance Chambers and the other students, Elisabet commented on how they were on time for their next complete and utter waste of time. Jophiel told her that their next appointment was an excuse to visit their home before Elisabet mentioned that they hadn't had much opportunities to do so lately. Jophiel took control, made sure that no one had followed them, reached into their chest and pulled out a key, and pushed the key into the door. Jophiel uttered a command phrase, stepped through the door, and appeared in a small room. Later, after Jophiel had gone through the security measures, she stepped out into the corridor and looked through the clear wall down to Elohim. Jophiel was met by Metatron and Chayyiel at the end of the corridor before Metatron asked her if she wanted to leave her host and stretch her legs. When Jophiel told Metatron that she was fine, Metatron told her that they needed to discuss what had led to Charmeine's death and that many Seraph were calling for the Earth experiment to ended. Jophiel told Metatron that Charmiene had died because she had indulged herself and that she had paid for her arrogance before she said that those were the same Seraph that tried to end their work every time someone sneezed funny. Chayyiel told Jophiel that they still needed to provide answers to them that wouldn't offend Charmiene's Choir or their allies. Jophiel sighed, thought about how it was going to be long and boring, and asked Elisabet if she wanted to take over so she could take another nap. Hours later, Jophiel emerged from the shuttle that had brought her to Parestai. Jophiel walked to a narrow alleyway between buildings, put her hand on a blank wall, murmured the password, and entered her private home before stepping out of Elisabet's body. Jophiel smiled at Elisabet, kissed her, told her that it could have been worse, and that they had a couple of days before they needed to go back. Elisabet sighed and told her that some of the Seraph wouldn't stop pushing for a violent take-over of Earth and that they thought all humans should be treated the way they treated Heretics in Seosten space. Jophiel winced, told her that all of them didn't treat them that way, and said the best way to stop the treatment was to end the Bystander Effect. When Elisabet asked Jophiel if she thought Radueriel would find Chambers and the other students, Jophiel told her that he would find them but capturing them would be more difficult since they had joined up with Sariel's mate before admitting she didn't know who she should root for. Elisabet chuckled, told her that the more power she acquired in Seosten space increased the chance that she would free her mother from Fossor, and that if Joselyn Atherby was freed she could return to power and restart the rebellion. Jophiel smiled, said that it would be another chance to convince the Seraphim of humanity's true potential as partners to the Seosten instead of slaves. Elisabet reminded Jophiel that they needed an example before Jophiel interrupted her, told her that she couldn't tell the Seraphim about their relationship, and suggested they point the Aelaestiam toward Joselyn Atherby's rebellion if it returned. Jophiel took Elisabet's hand, told her that there was time to think about those things later, and said that all she wanted to do was to stay with her. Elisabet started to nod before the wall terminal began to beep. Jophiel possessed Elisabet, accepted the connection, and watched as Chayyiel's face appeared. Chayyiel told Jophiel that she was needed as Manakel's spy had made contact and that Radueriel had requested her presence. Jophiel resisted the urge to sigh, apologized to Elisabet and told Chayyiel to send the shuttle. Physical appearance Jophiel is described as a beautiful buxom woman that looks to be barely into her twenties with brown hair. Abilities and skills * Emotional Manipulation: Jophiel had the power to sense and manipulate the emotions of other living creatures. She could use this power to choose a feeling a person has about another person and apply that feeling to herself. * Possession: Jophiel had the power to possess living creatures and gain complete control of their actions by doing so. Appearances * Category:Seosten Category:Females Category:Olympians